letras_traducidasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
The Story
The Story (La Historia) es una canción de la banda de Rock alternativo, 30 Seconds to Mars. Publicada en su segundo álbum de estudio A Beautiful Lie y anunciada en los radios Argentinos como sencillo en Abril de 2008. Letra Original= I've been thinking of everything I used to want to be I've been thinking of everything Of me, of you and me This is the story of my life (These are the lies I have created) This is the story of my life (These are the lies I have created) I'm in the middle of nothing And it's where I want to be I'm at the bottom of everything And I finally start to leave This is the story of my life (These are the lies I have created) This is the story of my life (These are the lies I have created) (I've created...) And I swear to god I'll find myself In the end And I swear to god I'll find myself In the end And I swear to god I'll find myself In the end In the end And I swear to god I'll find myself In the end In the end In the end In the end In the end This is the story of my life These are the lies I have created This is the story of my life These are the lies I have created (I've created) This is the story of my life (whispers) These are the lies I have created... |-| Español= He estado pensando en todo lo que quiero ser He estado pensando en todo sobre mi, sobre tu y yo Esta es la historia de mi vida (Estas son las mentiras que he creado) Esta es la historia de mi vida (Estas son las mentiras que he creado) Estoy en el medio de la nada Y es donde quiero estar Estoy en el fondo de todo Y finalmente me empiezo a ir Esta es la historia de mi vida (Estas son las mentiras que he creado) Esta es la historia de mi vida (Estas son las mentiras que he creado) (He creado...) Y juro por dios Me encontrare a mi mismo En el final Y juro por dios Me encontrare a mi mismo En el final Y juro por dios Me encontrare a mi mismo En el final En el final Y juro por dios Me encontrare a mi mismo En el final En el final En el final En el final En el final Esta es la historia de mi vida Estas son las mentiras que he creado Esta es la historia de mi vida Estas son las mentiras que he creado (Que he creado) Esta es la historia de mi vida (susurros) Estas son las mentiras que he creado ... Vídeo En esta sección se muestran las diferentes versiones de la canción (original, acústico y en vivo) realizas por el propio artista: Acústico= thumb|center|400 px Valoración Por favor, da tu valoración objetiva sobre la traducción de esta letra: ¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre esta traducción? Excelente, no le cambiaría nada Buena, aunque podría mejorarse Aceptable, hay que trabajarla más Mala, tiene muchos errores Pésima, la peor traducción del mundo Categoría:Canciones en Ingles Categoría:30 Seconds to Mars Categoría:Rock alternativo Categoría:Rock Progresivo